I'm Straight?
by kivi-chan
Summary: [Kaisoo] Jongin merasa bingung setelah bertemu Kyungsoo. Dia juga merasa janggal dengan Kyungsoo. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah Jongin normal? Baca aja! a Mesum fanfic(?) Chapter 1 up.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M STRAIGHT?**

**Rating: M**

**Cast: Kim Jong In & Do Kyungsoo**

**Warning: Yaoi, INI YAOI! PURE YAOI. BUKAN GENDERSWITCH. Baca aja kalau penasaran(?)**

**Tidak suka jangan baca!**

* * *

**PROLOG [BUKAN GENDERSWITCH]**

* * *

Beberapa orang yang belum siap terkena amukan langit segera berlari pontang-pontang untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Termasuk Jongin, pria berkulit tan tersebut terlihat kelelahan saat ia berlari sangat kencang karena malam ini hujan membasahi bumi secara mendadak dengan deras. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca dan hujan yang bisa turun kapan saja, namun masalahnya kali ini di tanganya ia membawa banyak kertas-kertas untuk bahan presentasi di sekolahnya besok. Alhasil, Jongin berlari bagaikan atlit agar kertasnya tidak basah.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berhenti berlari dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. Akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah halte bis. Namun Jongin sedikit kecewa karena kertas-kertas yang ia bawa sedikit basah.

.

.

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam dan itu artinya— Jongin sudah menunggu hujan untuk reda selama tiga jam. Ia masih saja tetap setia duduk di halte bis yang perlahan mulai sepi tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di samping Jongin. Refleks Jongin menoleh, ia ingin mengetahui siapa yang duduk di sampingnya tersebut.

Kedip.

Jongin memasang wajah bodoh dengan mulut yang menganga saat melihat orang itu.

Kedip.

Napasnya terasa tercekik, wajahnya pun terlihat memerah. Entah karena ia tidak dapat bernapas dengan baik atau memerah karena merona.

Ked—

"—hey, kau baik-baik saja?" orang yang duduk di samping Jongin mengayunkan telapak tanganya tepat di depan wajah Jongin, "A-aku , yeah aku baik," jawab Jongin tergagap. Demi Tuhan ini pertama kalinya Jongin melihat wanita yang sangat cantik sekali, bahkan Jongin berpikiran bahwa wanita itu adalah bidadari yang terlempar dari langit karena hujan yang tadi. Ataukah wanita itu adalah hantu?

"Benarkah?" wanita itu mengedipkan mata bulatnya polos sambil tersenyum. Dan Jonginpun hanya mengangguk dengan kaku seolah terhipnotis oleh senyumanya. "—kau sendirian disini?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Namun, sekali lagi Jongin hanya mengangguk dengan lebih bodoh sambil memandangi wajah cantik orang yang mengajaknya berinteraksi tersebut. Matanya yang bulat serta senyuman lebarnya yang berbentuk hati benar-benar membuat Jongin terpana!

Sebelum berdiri dan membuka sebuah payung berwana merah muda di tanganya, wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum lagi ke arah Jongin.

" S-sudah mau pergi? Ini masih hujan," akhirnya Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara, "Iya. Karena sepertinya hujan malam ini tidak akan berhenti, jadi aku akan pulang saja," jawab wanita itu. "Baiklah, tapi.. bolehkah aku menemanimu? Tidak baik berjalan sendirian, karena ku dengar akhir-akhir ini ada penjahat yang berkeliaran di daerah ini. Dan— lagipula, ini sudah malam," ujar Jongin.

Entah apa maksud dari perkataanya, Jongin ingin menawarkan bantuan untuk menemani wanita itu atau ingin menculik wanita itu ke rumahnya?

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu," wanita itu melihat Jongin ragu-ragu. "Aku Kim Jongin," ia berdiri dari duduknya dengan cengiran yang lebar. "Aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo," jawab wanita bermata bulat tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang," Kai dengan tidak sabaran merebut payung dari Kyungsoo dengan tangan kananya serta tangan kirinya yang mulai genit melingkar manis di pinggang Kyungsoo.

Merekapun berjalan di bawah payung milik Kyungsoo dan menerobos derasnya hujan. Namun sebenarnya, diam-diam Jongin merasa ada yang janggal pada Kyungsoo, apalagi suaranya yang terdengar— lebih bass dari suara wanita biasanya.

**I'M STRAIGHT?**

Wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Jongin terpesona. Bahkan Jongin merasa berdosa jika dia berkedip saat memandang Kyungsoo

"Kita berhenti disini," Kyungsoo memberhentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap Jongin. Namun, Jongin hanya melihat daerah sekelilingnya dengan bingung. "Disini? Bukankah kau bilang mau pulang?" tanya Jongin heran karena mereka berhenti di tempat yang terasa asing bagi seorang pelajar seperti Jongin. "Iya disini, aku tidak jadi pulang karena ternyata hujanya sudah mulai reda. Aku hanya akan bekerja saja malam ini," Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Kerja? Anak sepertimu kerja di tempat gemerlap seperti ini?" Jongin melotot, ia terkejut karena Kyungsoo bekerja di sebuah tempat hiburan malam yang di penuhi orang-orang mesum! Dari wajah Kyungsoo, Jongin berasumsi bahwa Kyungsoo adalah pelajar yang umurnya lebih muda darinya.

"Iya, ada yang salah?" Kyungsoo mengkerutkan dahinya. "Ti-tidak. Baiklah kita bertemu besok disini, aku harus pulang sekarang," Jongin tersenyum dengan gugup dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap. "Okay, tapi jika kau tidak menemukanku disini kau boleh datang ke rumahku. Hanya beberapa blok dari sini, kau bisa menemukanya dengan mudah. Rumahku bercat warna biru— dan Jongin, kau bisa meminjam payungku untuk sekarang," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Di dalam hatinya Jongin merasa senang sekali, akhirnya ada juga wanita yang mau denganya. Atau Jongin menganggap bahwa besok ia akan kencan dengan Kyungsoo? Entahlah.

"Well, aku harus kerja sekarang. Selamat malam Jongin," lanjut Kyungsoo sambil melihat sebuah jam yang melingkar di lenganya. Kemudian, Kyungsoo pun berjalan menjauh ke arah tempat kerjanya.

.

.

.

Namun, Jongin masih mematung diam di tempatnya. Sekali lagi, dia merasa ada yang janggal dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi apa? Ataukah itu hanya perasaanya saja?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Pendek kan? Namanya juga prolog xD

untuk chapter depan mungkin bakalan ada adegan lemonya. Terus buat fanfic Innocent Kyungsoo mungkin update nya minggu depan. Mind to Review? Thanks ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, aku harus kerja sekarang. Selamat malam Jongin," lanjut Kyungsoo sambil melihat sebuah jam yang melingkar di lenganya. Kemudian, Kyungsoo pun berjalan menjauh ke arah tempat kerjanya.

.

.

.

Namun, Jongin masih mematung diam di tempatnya. Sekali lagi, dia merasa ada yang janggal dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi apa? Ataukah itu hanya perasaanya saja?

Jongin memegang payung merah muda milik Kyungsoo, ia tertegun dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya sehingga ia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

Damn, Jongin lupa bahwa kertas-kertasnya untuk besok terkena hujan.

**I'M STRAIGHT?**

**Rating: M**

**Cast: Kim Jong In & Do Kyungsoo**

**Warning: Yaoi, INI YAOI! PURE YAOI. BUKAN GENDERSWITCH. Baca aja kalau penasaran(?)**

**Tidak suka jangan baca!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confused Jongin**

* * *

Sinar mentari menembus jendela kamar seorang pria tinggi berkulit tan yang masih tertidur di ranjang empuknya. Saking lelapnya, ia tidak sadar jika mulutnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan cairan putih yang mengalir turun ke dagunya dan membasahi bantalnya. Tidak lupa, pagi itu suara nyonya Kim yang melengking juga terdengar di depan pintu kamar orang tersebut— namun, ia tetap saja tidak bergeming. Mungkin, ia masih asik dengan mimpinya tentang membuat pulau di atas bantal.

"Jongin— cepat bangun. Lihat ini jam berapa!" teriak nyonya Kim saat ia memasuki kamar putra kesayanganya yang malas. "—oh ayolah, kau sudah terlambat sekolah," lanjutnya kemudian menarik selimut yang masih membungkus tubuh Jongin. "Ibu berisik, aku masih mengantuk," Jongin bergumam dengan wajah yang cemberut sambil mendudukan dirinya sendiri di atas ranjang. "Anak bodoh, kau susah sekali di bangunkan. Sana cepat mandi, ibu tunggu di meja makan," nyonya Kim terlihat mendesah frustasi.

"Yayaya, aku akan mandi tapi ibu jangan mengintip," Jongin tertawa renyah lalu berdiri mengambil handuknya yang tergantung dan pergi melenggang ke kamar mandi. "Dasar anak mesum," jawab nyonya Kim malas saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar anaknya.

.

.

.

Ya, begitulah hal yang terjadi setiap pagi di rumah Jongin.

**I'M STRAIGHT**

Wajah Jongin terlihat berseri , ia tertawa sendirian karena memikirkan wajah Kyungsoo saat ia sedang membersihkan toilet sekolahnya. Yeah, sekarang Jongin sedang di hukum karena kertas-kertas yang semalam rusak. Walaupun ia sudah berusaha untuk mengeringkan kertas-kertas tersebut dengan hairdryer, tapi tetap saja tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu tidak bisa di baca.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu bohlam berwarna kuning terlihat muncul dan bersinar di atas kepalanya. Jongin menemukan sebuah ide gila di otaknya! Ia lelah jika harus terus di hukum, tapi di sisi lain ia juga ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Haruskah ia membolos? Tidak tidak, Jongin merasa sudah cukup sering membolos.

Jongin berhenti mengepel lantai, ia memejamkan matanya dan—

BRUKK! Tiba-tiba Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Salah satu teman sekelas Jongin yaitu Sehun yang kebetulan akan buang air kecil langsung berteriak saat ia menemukan tubuh Jongin yang tergeletak memprihatinkan di atas lantai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh Jongin dengan histeris. Mendengar suara Sehun yang panik, beberapa orang yang lewat di depan toilet pun langsung lari pontang-panting untuk membantu Jongin dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Kenapa dia pingsan? Tumben sekali," Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat ia dan teman-teman yang lainya membaringkan tubuh Jongin di atas ranjang di ruang kesehatan tersebut. Selain itu, bibir tebal Jongin juga sudah bergerak-gerak aneh karena menahan tawa.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sakit?" jawab Baekhyun ragu. "Sakit? Aneh sekali, setahuku Jongin itu jarang sakit," ujar Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi, mungkin saja dia memang benar-benar sakit. Lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan agar dia sadar?" celoteh Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil lalu membuka sepatunya yang sudah ia tidak cuci selama empat bulan, "—disini tidak ada obat. Kita tidak usah susah-susah pergi keluar sekolah untuk membeli _cajuput oil _. Lagipula hal yang akan aku lakukah itu lebih hemat dan lebih efektif untuk membuatnya sadar,"

Teman-teman yang lainya pun mengangguk geli, mereka setuju dengan ide Baekhyun. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dengan semangat Baekhyun menempelkan sepatunya tersebut di depan hidung Jongin.

Jongin menelan salivanya kasar. Dia kan hanya pura-pura pingsan, tapi kenapa tertimpa nasib sial seperti ini? Belum sempat menyelematkan diri, tiba-tiba suatu bau ikan asin sudah memenuhi ruang hidung Jongin. Matanya melotot, napas Jongin terasa tercekik di tenggorokanya. Bukan hanya itu, isi perut Jongin juga terasa di aduk. Ya, dia merasa sangat mual. "Damn kalian, dasar sialan!" Jongin berteriak keras dan menggertakan gigi-giginya.

"Hahaha, benar kan yang aku bilang?" ucap Baekhyun dengan memegangi perutnya karena tertawa. Ruangan itupun terpenuhi oleh gelak tawa teman-teman Jongin. "Kalian gila, aku akan pergi saja," Jongin bangun dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah lemas yang gontai seperti orang yang benar-benar baru sadar dari pingsanya. Dasar Jongin!

"Kyungsoo, tunggu aku sayang," batinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai apa yang di katakan oleh Kyungsoo kemarin— tentang hal 'Jongin boleh datang ke rumah Kyungsoo' dengan semangat Jongin pulang dulu ke rumahnya untuk berdandan. Beruntungnya ia bahwa ibunya sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja. Jika ibunya ada di rumah? Pasti matilah Jongin karena pulang sebelum pelajaran sekolah berakhir. Setelah mandi, Jongin menyetrika dulu pakaian favoritnya sampai licin. Tidak lupa, ia juga menyemprotkan banyak minyak wangi ke tubuhnya. Jongin sangat sempurna sekarang, tidak biasanya ia terlihat rapi.

Setelah Jongin merasa siap, ia pergi ke garasi rumahnya dan mengeluarkan mobil sport berwarna merah nya. Tunggu dulu! Larat, maksudnya mobil milik ayahnya yang tidak di pakai karena ayahnya memakai mobil yang lain. Bisa di tebak bahwa Jongin adalah seorang anak orang kaya kan? Atau mungkin Jongin hanya ingin terlihat keren di depan Kyungsoo. Entahlah.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jongin sampai ke tempat daerah Kyungsoo tinggal. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan mengedarkan pandanganya ke kiri dan kanan. Ia mencari rumah Kyungsoo yang temboknya berwarna biru. Dan gotcha! Jongin menemukanya. Benar apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo, tidak susah jika mencari rumahnya karena rumah Kyungsoo lah yang satu-satunya berwarna biru.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke rumah tersebut lalu memencet bel nya dengan tidak sabaran.

Tet.

Tet.

Teeeet—

Seorang pria pendek bermata bulat membuka pintunya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. "Hey, aku sedang mandi. Sabar sebent— jo..jongin?" wajahnya terlihat memerah sambil membetulkan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Jongin mngerutkan alisnya heran, ia tidak salah rumah kan? Ia tidak salah alamat kan?

"Mana Kyungsoo? Ini rumah Kyungsoo kan?" Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Iya, aku Kyungsoo," jawab Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dengan lebar untuk mempersilahkan Jongin masuk. "Kau jangan bercanda, kau kakaknya nya? Dari wajahmu terlihat sangat mirip sekali, tapi Kyungsoo lebih cantik," celoteh Jongin sambil masuk ke dalam lalu duduk dengan raut wajah yang tampak bingung.

"Ini aku Kyungsoo, jangan bodoh Jongin. Memang aku bilang kalau aku adalah seorang wanita? Tidak kan," Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Jadi kau adalah seorang lelaki? Oh bercandaanmu sangat tidak lucu," jawab Jongin saat ia melihat dada rata Kyungsoo yang terekspos di depanya.

Jongin memegang kepalanya bingung, tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing. Apa-apaan ini? Jadi Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki? Bohong, ini tidak mungkin!

"—tapi tapi apa itu? Tidak mungkin," Jongin shock saat ia melihat dress dan wig rambut panjang yang di kenakan Kyungsoo kemarin menggantung di tembok dekat televisi. "Bohong, kau bohong," gumam Jongin seiring Jongin terkulai lemas di atas sofa dan kehilangan kesadaranya.

"Astaga Jongin, kau pingsan?" pekik Kyungsoo kaget.

* * *

**To be continue.  
**

* * *

Maaf updatenya lama. Emang ada yang nungguin? ._.

baca juga fanfic ini ya story/story_ ?storyid=10279225&chapter=1

thanks. please review ;)


End file.
